Prawdziwe oblicza
by Allamaris
Summary: Po wojnie wreszcie wszyscy mają nadzieję na spokój, ale ich plany krzyżują dwie córki najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela Hogwartu. Leila i Aisha są przeciwieństwami, ale potrafią walczyć z całym światem, żeby chronić honor zmarłego ojca. Nawet z Harrym Potterem. Kanon ma urlop! Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Zachód słońca

Dwoje czarodziei rozmawiało na środku wielkiego pomieszczenia, a zza uchylonych drzwi przysłuchiwały im się dwie nastolatki. Każda z nich miała całkiem odmienny wyraz twarzy. Jedna była nieco zaniepokojona, a druga wyglądała, jakby wszystko, co usłyszała, nie wywołało u niej żadnego wrażenia.

– Co z nimi zrobimy? – dobiegł je głos kobiety w podeszłym wieku.

– Muszą iść do szkoły. Po śmierci Cassandry Severus zajął się ich edukacją, ale teraz pozostaje im tylko Hogwart – odpowiedział czarnoskóry czarodziej ubrany w zdobioną, niebieską szatę.

– Wiem o tym, Kingsley, ale wyobraź sobie reakcję pozostałych. Nagle do szkoły trafiają dwie córki człowieka, który uchodził za zgorzkniałego nietoperza i postrach wszystkich uczniów – na te słowa mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. – To będzie szok.

W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza, a dziewczyny zaczęły się niecierpliwić.

– Może zapytajmy o to same zainteresowane – owy Kingsley wskazał miejsce, gdzie ukrywały się nastolatki. – Leila, Aisha! Możecie wejść.

Dziewczyny wykonały polecenie i po chwili zjawiły się przed nimi. Dopiero teraz zauważyły, że kobieta ubrana była w ciemnozieloną szatę, a jej włosy były upięte w ciasny kok wysoko na głowie, przez który widać było szare pasma.

– Ja jestem Kingsley Shacklebolt, a to Minerva McGonagall. Jak widać, wiecie już o co chodzi, prawda? – przedstawił się.

– Nasz ojciec zginął w czasie wojny, która odbyła się kilka miesięcy temu i od tego czasu mieszkamy same, zdane na łaskę Ministerstwa. Trudno byłoby się nie zorientować – rzekła ironicznie jedna z nich.

– Skóra zdjęta z ojca – zaśmiała się cicho McGonagall. – Jaka jest wasza decyzja?

Siostry zastanowiły się chwilę i odpowiedziały jednocześnie:

– Jedziemy do Hogwartu.


	2. Noc pierwsza

_Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale nie miałam jak dodać rozdziału w weekend. Niezbetowany!_

* * *

 _ **„Rodzina jest najważniejsza"**_

* * *

Niska, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w letnią, białą sukienkę w kwiaty i tego samego koloru baleriny, zmierzała w stronę pokoju swojej siostry. Obie były pełnoletnie, więc po stracie ojca – Severusa Snape'a – mogły mieszkać same. Tego roku miały po raz pierwszy wyruszyć do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdyż przez sześć lat o ich edukację troszczył się ich tata, ale przez jego tragiczną śmierć w czasie wojny nie dokończyły nauki. Wcześniej zbyt niebezpieczne było wysłanie ich do szkoły ze względu na to, co robił były Mistrz Eliksirów. Lord Voldemort, gdyby tylko się o nich dowiedział, mógł wykorzystać je przeciwko niemu, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, kiedy odkrył niewierność ich opiekuna w stosunku do niego.

– Vipera, otwórz! – krzyknęła do zamkniętych drzwi. – Zaraz wychodzimy! Pan Schacklebolt może w każdej chwili się pojawić!

Po tych słowach z pokoju wyszła wysoka szatynka o wyraźnych rysach twarzy, nie łagodnych tak jak jej siostra. Miała na sobie czarną, damską bokserkę, ciemne szorty i sznurowane buty na płaskiej podeszwie.

– Już, już – uśmiechnęła się. – Ślicznie wyglądasz, Noctis. – Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź ze strony drugiej dziewczyny, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

Otworzyła drzwi i jej oczom ukazał się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna ubrany w zdobioną, fioletową szatę i lekko zakrzywioną tiarę.

– Witajcie, dziewczęta – przywitał się i uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała grzecznie Leila, a Aisha ograniczyła się jedynie do skinięcia głową.

– Ruszamy? – zapytał Kingsley, przyglądając się im uważnie.

Ciężko opisać to co kłębiło się w głowach osiemnastolatek. Czuły jednocześnie podekscytowanie i strach przed nieznanym, bo z tą chwilą rozpoczynała się wielka przygoda, która stanęła na ich drodze. Rozmyślania przerwało im ciche chrząknięcie mężczyzny.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziały jednocześnie.

– Chwyćcie mnie za ramiona – polecił im Minister Magii, a nastolatki zrobiły to prawie natychmiastowo.

Po chwili poczuły dziwne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i specyficzne uczucie towarzyszące teleportacji. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a cała trójka znalazła się na środku obszernej ulicy. Z każdej strony widać było rozmaite sklepy, zachęcające do wejścia małe bary i kawiarnie oraz mnóstwo ludzi, którzy schodzili się ze wszystkich stron, by zaraz znowu zniknąć w którymś z budynków. Przed oczami mignął im nawet słynny Harry Potter, którego nienawidził, zresztą z wzajemnością, przez wiele lat Severus. Zielonooki chłopak widząc dwójkę nieznajomych w towarzystwie członka Zakonu Feniksa zdziwił się i wpatrywał się w nich z jawnym zaciekawieniem. Szybko jednak został odciągnięty w inna stronę przez brązowowłosą dziewczynę o inteligentnym wyrazie twarzy i wysokiego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka o rudych włosach.

– Chodźmy – oznajmił ciemnoskóry i pociągnął dwie szatynki w stronę sklepu, którego nazwa nic im nie mówiła.

– Jak mamy się zachowywać? – zapytała niższa chwilę później, patrząc na grupkę dwunastolatków, śmiejących się z czegoś głośno. – Wszyscy się znają, a tu nagle zjawiają się córki najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

W jej głosie słychać było niepewność. Wyższa podeszła do niej, mocno przytuliła i wyszeptała do ucha czułym głosem, który kierowała tylko i wyłącznie do niej.

– Nasz ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem, a my choćby przeciw całemu światu będziemy bronić jego dobrego imienia niczym własnego, bo on na to zasługuje. Tak samo, jak nasza mama. Pamiętaj, że mimo wszystko zawsze będę przy tobie.

Kingsley stał niedaleko i skupił swój zdumiony wzrok w niezdające sobie z tego sprawy czarnookie, które były w stanie sprzeciwić się każdego, byle tylko ochronić bliskie im osoby. Czuł, że w Hogwarcie zajdą duże zmiany, kiedy pojawią się tam dwie potomkinie jednego z najszlachetniejszych i najodważniejszych mężczyzn jakie świat magii kiedykolwiek posiadał.

• • • • • • • • • •

Ostatnim miejscem, które musieli odwiedzić, była księgarnia Esy i Floresy. Po wejściu od razu poczuły przyjemny zapach starych i nowych książek, które można było tam znaleźć. Dziewczyny oczarowane wpatrywały się w pełne woluminów regały. Miłością do czytania i nauki zostały zarażone przez ojca, ponieważ właśnie te dwie rzeczy, były bardzo istotną częścią jego życia. Często opowiadał im, że zanim poznał ich matkę, nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo i ukojenie znajdywał właśnie w nich.

– Dziewczęta, poszukajcie podręczników, a ja załatwię tylko jedną sprawę u Gringotta, dobrze? – zapytał Minister Magii.

Te przytaknęły mu na znak, że się zgadzają i zniknęły zza najbliżej stojącą półką, a wychodzący już mężczyzna pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.

Przemierzając budynek, wymieniały krótkie uwagi dotyczące widzianych ksiąg i podręczników, aż w końcu dotarły do interesującego je działu dla siódmoklasistów. Ku ich wielkiej uldze, znajdowały się tam tylko dwie osoby – wcześniej widziana szatynka i chłopak z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole.

Aisha, nie przejmując się tym, że jej siostra zatrzymała się, ruszyła pewnie w ich stronę i zaraz sięgnęła po potrzebną lekturę. Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, odwrócili się szybko w stronę obcych. Na twarzy Pottera pojawiło się jawne zaciekawienie, a jego towarzyszka wpatrywała się w nie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Brązowowłosa trzymała w dłoniach kilka opasłych ksiąg, zielonooki „bohater" przeglądał strony dzieła na temat obrony orzed Czarną Magią.

– Och, cześć! – przywitała się nieco niepewnie jego towarzyszka.

Leila zrównała się z siostrą i z uśmiechem odpowiedziała:

– Hej, jestem Leila, a to Aisha. – Wskazała na drugą osiemnastolatkę i wyciągnęła w stronę nowo poznanej rękę.

– Hermiona. – Jej dłoń została obdarzona lekkim uściskiem. – Harry, chodź tutaj – ponagliła kruczowłosego.

Chłopak podszedł do nastolatek, a wzrok miał utkwiony w najniższej z nich, która wpatrywała się to w niego, to w brązowooką oczami pełnymi radosnych iskierek. Miały one barwę czerni i nie mógł sobie krzypomnieć, kogo mu przypominają.

– Nigdy wcześniej was nie widziałam – stwierdziła szatynka. – Pierwszy raz jedziecie do Hogwartu?

Odpowiedziały jej dwa skinięcia głową, a rozmowę przerwał niski, męski głos dochodzący zza regału.

– Macie już wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy?

Panny Snape omiotły wzrokiem lewitujące za nimi woluminy i przytaknęły.

– Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. – Gryfoni zostali obdarzeni kolejnym uśmiechem.

– Tak, tak – mruknęła Aisha. – Na pewno jeszcze się spotkamy – dodała tajemniczym tonem i razem z Schackleboltem oraz siostrą opuścili księgarnię.

W drodze powrotnej głowę każdej z nich zajmowały inne myśli. Wysoka zastanawiała się nad reakcją spotkanych dzisiaj osób, kiedy zostaną wyczytane ich nazwiska podczas Ceremonii Przydziału. Oczami wyobraźni widziała ich zdumione miny i pełen niedowierzenia wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco pod nosem na tę wizję. Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.

Niższa natomiast rozmyślała o zielonookim osiemnastolatku. Czułą dziwną potrzebę zobaczenia go ponownie, rozmowy z nim. Zaintrygowała ją ciekawość i niepeność widoczna w jego cudownym, szmaragdowym spojrzeniu. Wojna została swój ślad na każdym, więc nie musiała długo dochodzić do tego, że jego także to dotknęło, a nawet bardziej bo przecież nie wszyscy są związani dziwną więzią z największym czarnoksiężnikiem świata magii, nie wszyscy są zobowiązani do wypełnienia przepowiedni, którą stworzyła kobieta posądzana o bredzenie i nawet niepamiętająca tego zdarzenia. Fascynował ją, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, iż jej ojciec przewracałby się w grobie, gdyby się dowiedział.

– O czym myślisz? – Usłyszała głos Aishy.

– O Potterze – odpowiedziała szczerze,

Mówiąc to, czuła na sobie przeszywający wzrok siostry, a kiedy odwróciła się w jej stronę, ujrzała uniesioną prawą brew i powątpiewający uśmieszek.

– Sha! – Leila zbeształa ją szybko. – Czy ty zawsze musisz podejrzewać mnie o jakiś gorący romans albo ukryte, zakazane uczucie?

– A jak myślisz? – Od razu można było wyczuć, że jej siostra nie oczekuje odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc brunetka nawet nie próbowała otworzyć ust, by zaoponować. Przyzwyczaiła się, że druga panna Snape jest strasznie podobna do ojca, a ona, jak mówili inni, wcieliła się w matkę. Cassandra Snape była przeciwieństwem swojego męża i ludzie nigdy nie wiedzieli, jak ta dwójka się dogadywała, ale tylko bliscy mogli zobaczyć, że darzyli się oni ogromnym uczuciem.

Resztę drogi przebyły w całkowitej ciszy. Po dotarciu do ściany na tyłach Dziurawego Kotła i przejścia przez nią, cała trójka opuściła budynek, omijając prawie niezauważalnie ludzi tam zgromadzonych.

Dlaczego nie przenieśliśmy się za pomocą Proszku Fiuu? – zapytała zainteresowana „Noctis".

Kingsley zmrużył na chwilę oczy, ale zaraz przybrał pogodny wyraz twarzy.

– Nie chciałem, żeby ludzie zaczęli szeptać po kątach, chociaż i tak będą robić to w Hogwarcie, kiedy usłyszą, że dwie czarnowłose dziewczyny przenoszą się do posiadłości martwego Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewamy, więc parę dni w te czy wewte nie zrobi nam różnicy – stwierdziła „Vipera", kończąc tym samym rozmowę.


End file.
